


Фаноны про ЖЖ

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Being Lost, Bukkake, Camping, Dubious Consent, Fanon, Food Sex, Gangbang, Headcanon, Male Lactation, Milking, Mommy Issues, Multi, Nonfiction, Praise Kink, Spanking, Stalking, Tentacles, Walks In The Woods
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: См. отдельные главы
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Reader, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Leo de la Iglesia/Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 3





	1. ЖЖ/Изабелла, телохранитель!AU, PG-13

В общем, ЖЖ уже с детства фигурным катанием занимается, и явно в Канаде заимел некоторую известность, как ребёнок популярных спортсменов и подающий надежды фигурист. Но с большой славой приходят и недоброжелатели. Юный ЖЖ с мамой разбирает почту от фанатов и однажды, кроме корявых детских рисунков и неловких признаний одногодок, что ЖЖ их вдохновляет, находят в почте анонимное письмо от какого-то недоброжелателя, так и эдак ругающего ЖЖ. Конечно, ребёнок расстраивается, но родители говорят ему не обращать внимание на всяких неудачников. ЖЖ проникается их словами, но осадочек остался.  
Ситуация накаляется, когда ЖЖ достигает успеха в юниорских турнирах - опять им шлют всякие анонимки, но теперь уже не просто с критикой, а откровенно ужасные - ругают ЖЖ пидаром за то, что он не настоящий патриот, и не канадский хоккеист, а фигурным катанием занялся (это ЖЖ тогда очень обидело, потому потом он татуху с кленовым листом набил), угрожают найти и показать, каким должен быть мужик и перевоспитать, коллажи всякие с расчленёнкой... От ЖЖ пытаются скрывать эти письма, но он всё равно парочку находит. Но так как у него с детства установка не обращать на это внимание, то он только больше тренируется.  
А вот родители беспокоятся и идут в полицию, но там и говорят, ну чо делать, все знаменитости получают анонимки, что вы от нас хотите? Тогда родители понимают, что от полиции смысла нет и решают нанять телохранителя, и идут в хорошо известную фирму "Янг и сыновья". Но оказывается, у Янга ещё и дочь есть, Изабелла.  
И пока родители с телохранителями там договариваются, любопытный ЖЖ шастает по зданию и натыкается на Изабеллу в тренировочном зале. Конечно, он сразу такой, ой, какая красивая девочка, а что это ты тут делаешь, таким нэжным цветочкам нужно бы делать маникюр, а не пытаться ударить по боксёрской груше... И тут Изабелла технично валит ЖЖ на пол отточенным дзюдоистским приёмом и такая, ты чёто сказал?  
И после этого ЖЖ проникается её скиллами. Родители нанимают телохранителя из этой фирмы, и Изабелла подрабатывает - помогает разбирать фанпочту, чтобы если что, сразу изъять анонимку, для выявления улик. И пока она читает всю это фанатскую почту, ей становится интересно, чем это ЖЖ такой особенный, и она смотрит в интернете его прокаты и понимает, что и правда особенный! А в свободное от тренировок фигурного катания время Изабелла показывает ЖЖ основы самообороны.  
Наступает какой-то важный юниорский ивент и ЖЖ там тоже планирует участвовать. Анонимок давно не приходило, так что родители решают, что наверное псих этот успокоился, и можно отказаться от услуг телохранителя. Но с Изабеллой они сдружились, так что её приглашают посмотреть, как ЖЖ будет выступать, и даже проведут за кулисы, так сказать, посмотреть изнутри на события.  
Пока ЖЖ готовится выступать, Изабелла замечает какого-то подозрительного мужика, который всё слоняется вокруг и странно поглядывает на ЖЖ. Наследственное чутьё телохранителя ей подсказывает, что это какой-то нехороший человек, но она не говорит ЖЖ ничего, чтобы не сбивать его настрой, а вызывает своего отца, чтобы тот к ним ехал.  
ЖЖ идёт к катку, но тут этот мужик откуда-то выскакивает, достаёт нож и хватает ЖЖ! Но ЖЖ не теряется, тренировки не прошли даром, и у него получается как-то вывернуться из хватки мужика, хотя при этом его слегка ножом задевает. Мужик не планирует сдаваться и опять тянет загребущие лапы к юному ЖЖ. И тут уже Изабелла героически выбивает из рук мужика нож, круче чем Джеки Чан, и прибегают родители ЖЖ, мужика скручивают в баранку, появляется отец Изабеллы, полиция, то сё, в общем, ЖЖ от пережитого аж трясёт, Изабелла вытирает ему кровь, не до выступления больше. С медалью ЖЖ конкретно пролетает, и после этого случая родители отправляют мальчика в Америку тренироваться, сменить атмосферу, забыть негатив...  
Но с Изабеллой ЖЖ общение поддерживает, а она, в свою очередь, основывает первый официальный фанклуб ЖЖ, чтобы больше такого не повторилось, что какой-то упоротый психопат смог слать письма ЖЖ и вообще к нему так близко подобраться.


	2. ЖЖ/Лео, заблудились в лесу, PG13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кто из них внезапно обладает всеми необходимыми навыками для выживания в дикой природе?

В теории, это должен был быть Джей Джей. в теории, он сочный канадский папочка, он предводитель канадских конных полицейских, он лидер бойскаутов, да он родился с топором в одной руке и с соусом для гриля в другой! но это теория. а на практике весь опыт дремучего леса у Джей Джея ограничивается одной единственной поездкой в католический летний лагерь в очень далёком детстве. там его закусали комары, а злые дети подкладывали ему, избалованному домашнему мальчику, шишки в постель.  
так что если бы они заблудились в дремучем лесу, вся надежда была бы на Лео, потому что Джей Джей ударился бы в панику, когда понял, что мобильник не работает и нельзя будет делать "остроумные" сэлфи типа "в лесу с моим бро! хэштег эковеган хэштег природа хэштег Канада хэштег помогите".  
Лео, к сожалению, тоже городской мальчик, но зато у него есть кое-что, чего нет у Джей Джея - способность сохранять спокойствие и не драматизировать. ведь ясно же, что их будут искать, так что не нужно сразу думать, что теперь им придётся умереть в лесу от зубов волков, когтей медведей или копыт лосей, не смотря на то, что Джей Джей именно это видит в их ближайшем будущем.  
"зато мы умрём вместе, хаха," шутит Лео, потому что на самом деле он не подозревает, насколько в Канаде огромные леса и думает, что из них просто можно выйти, если долго идти в какую-то сторону.  
"я не могу умирать! я слишком молод! я слишком красив! я ещё не побил все рекорды!" Джей Джей не шутит. после этого он рассказывает пару леденящих душу историй из жизни его родственников. истории все заканчиваются словами "останки так и не нашли". Лео начинает понимать, что они попали. но к счастью ему в голову приходит идея разжечь костёр, чтобы по дыму их заметили.  
Джей Джей, с одной стороны, против костров в девственных канадских лесах, но с другой - помирать там неохота, так что план воплощают. и действительно, всего через несколько часов, когда Джей Джей уже успел порыдать у Лео на плече, а Лео успел хорошенько проголодаться, их нашли лесники и навешали им люлей за костёр в лесу. но кончилось всё хорошо, по традиции, благодатью!


	3. ЖЖ, Отабек, ОМП, буккаке, NC17

Представьте ситуацию, чтобы ЖЖ впадал в порно-транс от того, что его хвалят, и был готов на всё, и чтобы к нему обращались грязно и ласково. Например, так. Друзья Отабека обвиняют Отабека, что он их совсем забросил, и требуют доказать, что он им всё ещё бро, например тем, что ЖЖ им отсосёт, типа, пусть Отабек докажет, что не променял их на канадского пидара.  
Отабек сначала как бы против, но в душе ему хочется, чтобы все знали, как ЖЖ хорош в постели и завидовали его счастью, ну и вообще ЖЖ такой красивый, когда сосёт. Отабек спрашивает ЖЖ, и тот тоже как бы против, но говорит, что если Отабеку очень хочется, то он может, и блядовато светит глазками, потому что буккаке его кинк, о котором он доселе молчал. Так что Отабек соглашается, но на одном условии, чтобы друзья не говорили ни слова и вообще следовали его указаниям.  
Наступает час Х, человек пять друзей подваливают к Отабеку домой. Сначала они сидят у телека, пивасика может выпьют, и ЖЖ там в серединке, краснеет и ёрзает на диване, осознавая, что потом будет. Отабек шепчет ему в розовое ушко, какой ЖЖ горячий, и как мужики на него сладострастно поглядывают, и что ЖЖ чемпион минета и так им отосёт, что они всю жизнь будут мечтать о продолжении банкета, а вот хрен им, потому что ЖЖ принадлежит только ему... ЖЖ поплыл, жмётся к Отабеку и с придыханием говорит, что готов это показать.  
Тогда Отабек ставит его на колени, подзывает первого друга, у которого уже стоит, потому что ЖЖ слишком горячий, напоминает тому, что нужно молчать в процессе, чтобы ЖЖ не вывести из порно-транса, и разрешает ЖЖ приступать, и пока тот сосёт, Отабек ему рассказывает, как это красиво со стороны смотрится, какая Жанчик сладкая сосочка, какой молодец и как круто умеет.  
Друган Отабека кончает ЖЖ на лицо, ЖЖ кончает в штаны, потому что ему слишком нравится, когда Отабек с ним так говорит.  
Но вечер только начинается!


	4. ЖЖ, Изабелла, мамочко-кинк, R

Представьте ситуацию, ЖЖ ходил на благотворительное мероприятие с Изей, но не смотря на то, что невеста рядом, всякие престарелые миллионерши и богатые папики приставали к Жанчику, пытались ущипнуть его сочную попку и считали, что могут относится к нежному канадскому цветочку как к куску мяса просто потому, что пожертвуют пару тысяч денег.  
Домой Жанчик с Изей возвращается усталый и морально подавленный, потому Изя тянет его в душ, заставляет раздеться, и обнаруживает на нежном персике синяк, которого ещё с утра не было! Кто-то осмелился своими грязными лапами оставить метку на прекрасной ЖЖопке!  
Придётся смыть с Жанчика даже самую последнюю молекулу чужой кожи, которая могла прилипнуть во время прикосновений. Изя делает для ЖЖ ванну с пеной и жёлтыми резиновыми уточками, садит его туда и энергично моет мочалочкой каждый миллиметр жанчиковой тушки, пока он весь не становится розовенький как молочный поросёночек. И голову ему тоже моет, и Жанчик послушно закрывает глаза, наклоняет голову, ну, в общем делает всё, что она ему говорит. И называет её при этом мамочкой, мвахаха.  
А потом он встаёт, чтобы Изя помыла и пониже спины, и она трёт мочалкой его пухлые полушария, с удовольствием их разводит, чтобы посмотреть, как стыдливо сжимается жанчикова дырочка, но нет, не смотря на то, что ЖЖ подаётся навстречу, сегодня они в такие игры играть не будут, сегодня Жанчику нужно отдыхать. Потому Изя смывает с него пену, закутывает в пушистый халатик и сушит феном волосы, укладывая их так, как ей больше всего нравится, пока ЖЖ жмурится от удовольствия и шевелит пальцами в пушистых розовых тапочках.


	5. ЖЖ/оригинальный персонаж, порка, R

ЖЖ наконец избавился от этой надоедливой девственности, и теперь считает себя королём, нет, богом секса! Он больше не хочет заниматься унылым ванильным и банальным анальным, он хочет более острых ощущений, так что говорит партнёру, что хочет БДСМчика, и чтобы его отшлёпали.  
Слово ЖЖ - закон, так что партнёр приобретает шлёпалку. Но вот подстава, уже после первого удара по ЖЖопке бог секса понимает, что это как-то не его, розовый зефирный попец ЖЖ не предусмотрен для такого жестокого обращения!  
Но сказать об этом нельзя, ведь он так настаивал на том, что теперь весь искушённый и умудрённый опытом, как после такого признаться, что ему больненько и вообще не нравится? ЖЖ стиснув зубы молчит. Но его партнёр уже хорошо изучил повадки ЖЖ в постели и знает, что если ему хорошо, то он не молчит, так что спрашивает, мол, Жанчик, ты как? Жанчик хорохорится, что всё норм, он мог бы этим заниматься часами, хаха. Но голос его выдаёт, партнёр бросает на пол шлёпалку и заглядывает в лицо ЖЖ, где в уголках глаз уже собираются слёзки от боли, и нежненько слёзки вытирает и говорит, что такой ерундой они больше заниматься не будут, хоть в глубине души и думает, что аппетитные булочки ЖЖ выглядят ещё вкуснее, когда их немного подрумянили, но раз ЖЖ не нравится, то такого они не будут делать.  
ЖЖ с облегчением выдыхает и весь такой, ну ладно, если ты не хочешь, то не будем, конечно. Слово за слово, и всё кончается тем, что приходится зализывать пострадавшие ягодицы, ну а что, слюна хорошо охлаждает.


	6. ЖЖ/оригинальный персонаж, фудплей, R

Задорная порочка не пришлась ЖЖ по душе, но на эксперименты его всё ещё тянет, долгое воздержание повлияло, так что теперь Жанчик хочет всего и сразу. Но к сожалению, он не очень осведомлён о технике безопасности, большинство его знаний про интим почерпнуты из порнографии, а ей не всегда можно верить. Так, например, не все продолговатые овощи и фрукты прекрасно заменяют игрушки для взрослых. Но после порнофильма "Озорной фруктовый сад" ЖЖ с загадочной улыбкой потрусил на кухню, решив повторить увиденное. На кухне у него были только бананы.  
Наверняка вы сейчас подумали "ЖЖ, не делай этого!" Но он вас не услышал, потому что не телепат.  
Он решил снять с банана шкурку, потому что так гигиеничнее же, и, как говорится, ввести штифт Б в отверстие А. Эффект, конечно, предсказуем - банан слишком мягкий и вместо того, чтобы, собственно, ввестись, он только размазался по всему периметру. Жанчик, шокированный таким вероломством банана, хлопает глазами, и конечно, в этот самый момент Жанчика с огрызком мятого банана в руке и с фруктовым салатом по всей ЖЖопке застаёт [имя того, кого вы шипперите с ЖЖ]. В такой ситуации можно сделать только одно - добавить во фруктовый салат сливок и доесть, если вы понимаете, о чём я!


	7. ЖЖ/Юра, фэнтези!АУ, мужская лактация, NC17

Всегда можно нафанонить магическую аушку, где самым нежным и волшебным мальчикам боги даруют особую способность - молочко, которое даёт суперсилу выпившим его. Но тут что-то пошло не так и вместо нежного, волшебного и доброго мальчика особая способность досталась Юре, который не даст кому попало у себя сосать... Точнее, будет думать, что не даст, но не сможет противиться, когда сисечки такие полные, что аж болят.

Ершистый Юрка в монастыре для молочных мальчиков, где все такие одуванчики благочестивые благодарят богов за этот волшебный дар, и только Юрка там как банан в бочке огурцов, не вписывается совсем, и то дерётся, то дерзит, то сцеживает молоко, пусть недостаётся же оно никому, то подглядывает за горячими отвратительными сценами, когда какие-то рыцари приедут подкрепиться молочком перед войнами с драконами и упырями, но им, конечно, дают только приличных воспитанных мальчиков, а не такого как Юрку, то пытается убегать, и в лесу его подбирает юный рыцарь [вставить имя твоего любимчика], и тут на них нападает какое-то лютое чудище, и только волшебное молочко может спасти им жизнь, и Юре приходится, нехотя, дать... А ощущения-то ого-го!

когда опасность миновала, придётся Юрочку обратно в монастырь вернуть, потому что молочные ангелочки собственность церкви... но теперь Юрочка ещё более против того, чтобы каким-то стрёмным уродам давали его молочко пить, а вдруг они заметят, что он ловит кайф и или стуканут монахам или облапают его грязными лапищами. надо придумать какой-то иной способ, чтобы добиться тех же волшебных ощущений. И Юрочка пропадает в библиотеке и находит способ вызвать интересных тентакледемонов, которые питаются молоком. Ему кажется, даже это лучше, чем дать чужим мужикам лобызать свои юные сосочки... И вот он опять идёт в лес и выполняет ритуал. Поначалу всё идёт хорошо, тентакли с присосками отсасывают, Юрочка кайфует, но тот магия молока начинает с ними взаимодействовать, и тентакли хотят лишит Юрку невинности! Он начинает отбиваться, и тут возвращается тот же самый чувак, который в прошлый раз ему помог, и видит, как в тентаклях копошится Юра. Конечно, никакой рыцарь не пройдёт мимо!

Мы остановились на том, что рыцарь спас истерзанного тентаклями Юрочку. И казалось бы, тут бы и пора его оприходовать, но во-первых, это же рыцарь, а во-вторых, Юра весь в гадкой слизи. Так что рыцарь просто спрашивает как так вышло, Юра молчит, как рыба об лёд, рыцарь говорит, что наверное надо у настоятеля монастыря поинтересоваться, Юра стремается, слово за слово и в общем Юра рассказал о проблеме. Рыцарь предлагает решить её очень просто - он в этом лесу каждую пятницу кроликов ловит на ужин, если у Юрочки такая проблема опять возникнет, пусть просто в пятницу приходит на сеновал, в смысле, в лес.  
Юра, конечно, ругается и клянётся, что никогда и ни за что... Проходит неделя, другая, Юра даже не трогает свои сосочки, чтобы не соблазниться ощущениями... Молочко всё прибывает и прибывает, пока у Юры грудки не становятся уже размером с персик, а то грейпфруктик, даже свободное монашеское одеяние не может скрыть того, как они весело топорщатся. А вот Юре не весело, сисечки горячие, тяжёлые, спать на животе невозможно, чуть что, молоком брызгают. Да ещё все монахи на него плотоядно смотрят, думают, сколько же бабла принесёт им это молоко, когда настоятель монастыря наконец перестанет мяться и жалеть Юрку и санкционирует принудительную дойку. Юра подслушивает очередной разговор о принудительной дойке, пугается, и на следующий же день, как раз пятница, бежит в лес. Рыцарь ждёт его на уже знакомой полянке. Юра раскрывает специальные прорези для груди в своей монашеской робе и пускается в плаванье по молочным волнам страсти...

Юра возвращается в монастырь усталый, но довольный (c), и помощник настоятеля видит, что молочные сиси, которые должны были принести в казну монастыря много блестящих монет, подозрительно оскудели. Помощник настоятеля понимает, что за Юрой нужно приглядывать. И больше Юра сбегать из монастыря не могёт, да что там сбегать, даже в тубзик одному сходить не дают. А тут ещё настоятель должен на недельку другую свалить по делам...  
\- Ну, сучёнок, начинай сиськи разминать! - про себя совсем не благочестиво думает помощник настоятеля. Юра чует, что будет жопа, но его всё ещё пасут, так что убежать никуда нельзя. В монастырь приходит толпа паломников, которые собрались в дальний путь и перед дорогой хотят подкрепиться священным молочком. Вот шанс!, думает помощник настоятеля.  
Он ведь на самом деле мужик неплохой, так что говорит Юре: - Ну-с, Юрий, давайте сцедим у вас молоко. - и протягивает ему позолоченную чашу для молока.  
Юра посылает его последними словами и драгоценный предмет кидает на землю. Помощник настоятеля зовёт монаха и они пытаются вдвоём нацедить, один Юру держит, а другой работает ручками... Но не тут-то было, Юра дерётся как тигр, матерится, монаху глаз подбил...  
Помощник настоятеля понял, что Юру надо научить смирению, так что позвал ещё пару монахов и вместе таки Юру одолели, и приковали к стене, чтобы не рыпался, а в рот кляп, чтобы не матерился.  
А после этого, предварительно обнажив нежные грудки Юры, допустили к нему паломников в порядке живой очереди, следя, чтобы никто больше глоточка не выпил, а то нечего на полунищих паломников переводить натурпродукт.  
Сначала Юра сопротивлялся и матерился в кляп, и паломники, к такому непривыкшие, спрашивали, чего случилось с милым набожным молочным мальчиком, что он такой стал? Помощник настоятеля отбрехался, что вот, разум его смутили демоны, но когда он поможет стольким людям, он поймёт истинное своё предназначение. И паломники, решив, что делают богоугодное дело, стали ещё активнее припадать к бархатистым сисечкам Юры.  
Представьте это унижение, бородатые мужики своими мясистыми губами втягивали в рот сладкие розовые сосочки Юрочки, тёрлись своими колючими мордами о его грудки, мяли его сисечки пальцами, чтобы выжать оттуда всё до последней капли... Юрочка уже не мог больше сопротивляться, он ослабел и повис в кандалах, из глаз его потекли слёзы... Молоко кончилось, и оставшихся паломников увели к другим мальчикам.  
\- Надеюсь, это будет вам наукой, Юрий, - сказал помощник настоятеля и ушёл, оставляя Юру прикованного к стене с исцарапанной бородами горящей грудью и покусанными топорщащимися сосками. Удовольствия от процесса Юра так и не получил, унижение затмило все потенциальные приятные ощущения.

Конечно, Юра недолго висел в кандалах, так обходиться с ценным поставщиком молока ведь нельзя. Его сняли, отвели в лазарет обработать грудку... А на следующий день Юра заболел - простудился от того, что нужно было прижиматься спиной к холодной каменной стене, ну и нервы добавили, конечно. Так что у него даже молоко почти перестало генерироваться, пока он в лазарете температурил, кашлял и вообще потерял счёт дням и ночам. Но всему приходит конец, Юра выздоровел и на радость помощнику настоятеля ходил ниже воды ниже травы. Помощник думал, что его шоковая терапия удалась, но на самом деле Юра задумал хитрый план - он ограбит монастырь и подкупит кого-то из посетителей, чтобы увезли его оттуда.  
Юра потихоньку начал в укромном месте создавать тайничок с монетками, и тут настоятель, который решил, что Юра наконец осознал своё предназначение, так что пора ему уже и молоко давать страждущим, говорит, что в следующий раз, как появятся желающие, Юра тоже должен будет поделиться натурпродуктом.  
Юра паникует, слишком свеж в памяти прошлый опыт. И как на зло, в монастыре появляется какой-то рыцарь, по слухам, баснословно богатый, и требует того, чего раньше никто не просил - выбрать, молоко какого именно мальчика он будет пить. Обычно такие дерзости никому не позволяются, молоко всех мальчиков одинаково полезно... Но богатство рыцаря заставляет поступиться принципами, так что к рыцарю выводят всех мальчиков. Юра, конечно, набычился и стоит так, чтобы на него внимания не обратили, но поднимает взгляд и видит, что рыцарь, конечно же, тот самый, что его уже спасал. Он тоже Юру замечает и говорит настоятелю, что свой выбор сделал.  
Их ведут в отдельную комнатку для пристойного отсоса молочка, пару глоточков, конечно, слишком много не положено! Рыцарь выдаёт монаху денежку, подмигивает Юре и тот дрожащими руками достаёт из широких одежд кончик сисечки, вспоминая недавнее унижение. Но с рыцарем всё не так, он пьёт аккуратненько и облизывает сосочек Юры так, что у того аж приятные мурашки по коже...  
Но тут монах говорит, что хватит, мол. Но рыцарь тупо его вырубает и допивает всё. А молочко, если помните, волшебное, так что после этого никто уже не может противостоять рыцарю, и он спокойно выносит Юру из монастыря под вопли помощника, что, мол, грабят.  
Конечно, монастырские сразу послали за помощью, но пока помощь к ним добралась, пока они придумали, что делать, уже оказалось, что рыцарь всё это время питался волшебным молочком, так что никому с ним не справиться и даже не нашлось таких смельчаков, которые бы рискнули. Так рыцаря и Юру оставили в покое и они стали путешествовать и убивать всяких чудовищ.  
Хеппи-энд!


	8. ЖЖ и мистические тентакли, R

Ну, значит, встал ЖЖ с утра пораньше, взял удочку, сапоги болотные до подмышек, обмазался антикомарином, панамку нахлобучил чтобы, значит, на солнце не обгореть и веснушками не покрыться, взял наживку в рыболовном магазине купленную, потому что не будет Король своими собственными ручками богомерзких червяков трогать, взял ружьё, потому что какой дикий канадец без ружья, сел в лодку, запустил мотор и выехал на середину озера ловить рыбу. Вот мотор это он зря, только рыбу всю распугал.  
Сидит бедняга в лодке, сидит, по личным его ощущениям уже третий час, но на самом деле только полчаса, ЖЖ просто не очень терпеливый. Рыбы нет. В театре воображения ЖЖ развёртываются ужасные картины - как он возвращается домой без рыбы, а бабушка с дедушкой ему ласково говорят: "Ну ничего, Жанчик, ты не переживай, зато ты хороший мальчик и фигурист, не всем дано совершать такие мужественные поступки как рыбалка!" А ЖЖ хочет быть мужественным!  
Он принимает неожиданное решение - если с рыбой не вышло, почему бы не поохотиться на том самом запретном острове, о котором местные говорят только шёпотом, на котором пропадают люди, на котором, наверняка, спрятаны сокровища контрабандистов, кладбище индейцев и Янтарная комната... Окей, про Янтарную комнату ЖЖ не подумал, он про такую не знает. В общем, доехал Жанчик до острова, пришвартовался и ломанулся в чащу как лось на водопое. Даже самые распоследние белки, да что там белки, даже землеройки от него разбежались.  
ЖЖ казалось, что экспедиция провалилась, как вдруг он увидел между деревьев скалу, а в скале пещеру. "Пресвятые кадила, там наверняка медведь, мне капец!" подумал ЖЖ и решил сваливать, против злого, голодного медведя даже ружьё не поможет.  
Но тут ЖЖ услышал голос. Даже не услышал, голос, казалось, проникал прямо в мозг, минуя уши. "Помоги мне!" просил голос. И явно шёл прямо из пещеры. Он был не похож на голос человека, которого в этот самый момент жрёт медведь, так что по крайней мере этого можно было не опасаться. Он был был не похож на голос человека вообще, и это как-то стрёмно. Но ЖЖентельмен не откажет, когда его умоляют о помощи, так что ЖЖ ухватил ружьё поудобнее, и углубился в пещеру.  
Сначала было довольно светло, потому что падал свет из выхода, потом стало темно и ЖЖ застремался, но тут опять впереди показался свет... Это было светящееся озерцо, и, как только к нему подошёл ЖЖ, на его поверхности показались толстые, блестящие, чёрные щупальца. ЖЖ не успел испугаться и заорать, как опять тот самый голос сказал ему "Прошу, помоги мне, человек! Мне нужна энергия твоей девственности, иначе я умру!"  
\- Ахаха, чувак, ну я не знаю, - попятился ЖЖ, которому стало стрёмно от того, что какой-то спрут знает о девственности.  
"Пожалуйста, только ты можешь мне помочь!"  
\- А что надо делать? - спросил наивный ЖЖ.  
"Просто дай мне подержать тебя за руку!" соврал ушлый тентаклевый монстр.  
\- И всё? - обрадовался ЖЖ. Да не проблема, это он могёт! И протягивает крепкую мозолистую ладонь потянувшемуся ему навстречу тентаклю. Но вот подстава, тентакли пропитаны афродизиаком, так что уже через секунду панамка летит в один угол пещеры, болотные сапоги в другой, и ЖЖ стонет, что ему что-то жарко.  
"А ты до конца разденься! И иди сюда в воду!" советует тентаклевый голос. Затуманенному разуму ЖЖ кажется, что это зачётная идея... И вот скоро чёрные щупальца скользят по ЖЖ, а он уже и забыл, почему он собственно сомневался, как не помочь таким дружелюбным тентаклям!


	9. ЖЖ, Отабек, тентакли, R

Расторжение помолвки ЖЖ и Изабеллы стало сенсацией мира фигурного катания, ведь казалось, что у них неземная любовь! Они остались друзьями, Изабелла всё ещё поддерживала ЖЖ в соцсетях, но на соревнования с ним не каталась и вообще у ЖЖ, походу, депрессия - в катании сплошные фейлы, до остальных фигуристов больше не докапывается, даже в раздевалках со всеми не переодевается, а после соревнований сразу сваливает поскорее в гостиницу, никаких тусовок вместе... Отабек замечает, что ЖЖ теперь совершенно другой человек, и понимает, что прошлый человек ему гораздо больше нравился, хоть ЖЖ его и бесил, но это было как бы частью его спортивной жизни, а теперь, когда ЖЖ не достаёт, ему стало скучно.  
Отабек ловит ЖЖ после соревнований и спрашивает, что случилось, у него что, из-за Изабеллы переживания? ЖЖ отвечает, что всё в порядке, но Отабек же видит, что не в порядке! ЖЖ поворачивается уходить, Отабек хватает его за локоть, просто задержать, потому что он же ещё не договорил... И тут ЖЖ внезапно истерично орёт, чтобы Отабек не трогал его, вырывается и убегает. Отабек не понимает, что это вообще была за хрень, но раз ЖЖ так, то пошёл нафиг, очень он нужен Отабеку, нянчиться ещё с ним.  
Но вечером в гостинице Отабек смотрит по телеку какие-то тупые фильмы, и внезапно там женщина, пережившая сексуальное насилие, реагирует на прикосновения так же, как ранее отреагировал ЖЖ. Отабек думает. Да не может быть, чтобы такое и с ЖЖ случилось? Нет, он же здоровый лось, кто к нему полезет? А может может? А Отабек к нему ещё приставал и напомнил про травму? В общем, Отабек так себя накрутил, что поскакал на рецепшен узнавать, в каком номере ЖЖ, а потом к нему.  
Отабек постучал в дверь, ЖЖ отказался открывать, Отабек пригрозил, что запостит в соцсетях компрометирующее фото из канадских времён, и ЖЖ пришлось его пустить. Возникает неловкая пауза, во время которой Отабек обдумывает, как бы начать разговор, и наконец выдавливает, что если к ЖЖ кто-то пристаёт, ЖЖ нужно об этом сообщить в полицию.  
\- Пристаёт? Пристаёт?! Да меня никто никогда не тронет, я чудовище! - ЖЖ со слезами на глазах запирается в ванной.  
Отабек очень сильно не понимает ситуацию. С каких пор ЖЖ такая истеричка? И что вообще у него в голове творится? Отабеку очень хочется уйти, но он ведь хороший парень, он не может просто так бросить хлюпающего носом в ванной ЖЖ.  
\- Слушай, Жан, может расскажешь, что происходит?  
\- Ты не поверишь, - ответил сдавленный голос из ванной. - Я и сам не верю.  
\- А ты попробуй.  
ЖЖ громко высморкался и высунул опухшее лицо из ванной.  
\- Ладно, я хочу кому-нибудь рассказать, я уже не могу больше молчать. Но ты не перебивай.  
И ЖЖ рассказал Отабеку интересную историю о том, как он на таинственном острове в Канаде попался разумному тентаклевому монстру, они провели вместе незабываемое время, а потом оказалось...  
\- Когда я возбуждаюсь, у меня тоже тентакли вырастают! - драматично прохрипел ЖЖ, уронив лицо в ладони. - А у Иззи такая аллергия на кальмаров, она чуть не умерла, когда мы попытались...  
\- Так... - прервал его Отабек. Он не хотел слышать, что там ЖЖ с Изей попытался, и ещё он твёрдо решил, что у ЖЖ или поехала крыша, или он стал наркоманом. - Знаешь, Жан, тебе надо показаться врачу.  
\- Я был у спортивного врача! Он ничего не нашёл! А дрочить перед врачом я не стану, чтобы показать, что с моим членом происходит!  
\- Я думаю, тебе надо к психиатру, - тактично посоветовал Отабек.  
\- Так и знал, ты мне не веришь. Я не псих! Зачем ты вообще пришёл, смеяться надо мной? - грустно спросил ЖЖ, зарылся лицом в колени и опять заплакал. Психа утешать опасно, подумал Отабек, но с другой стороны, он вроде не собирается на меня кидаться.  
\- Ты это, не плачь, - похлопал ЖЖ по плечу Отабек. И тут ЖЖ кинулся ему на шею и разрыдался в голосину. Отабека аж скрючило от ощущения пропитывающих его одежду соплей, слюней и слёз, но отпихнуть ЖЖ не получилось, он вцепился как пиявка. Пришлось гладить его по спине и вспоминать давно забытые формулы для успокоения плачущих, которые Отабек не использовал с тех лет, когда со своими младшими братьями и сёстрами нянчился - всё будет хорошо, ты молодец, не надо плакать, и.т.д.  
И наконец ЖЖ и правда успокоился, Отабек продолжал машинально его гладить, но тут ЖЖ напрягся.  
\- Слушай, Бекс, ты не пугайся только, но я начинаю возбуждаться, - сказал он. Конечно, после таких слов Отабек не может не посмотреть вниз, а там в штанах у ЖЖ очень активное движение! Гораздо более активное, чем могло бы от члена быть!  
\- Ч-что это?  
\- Я же тебе рассказывал, - ЖЖ отодвинулся подальше.  
Отабек вспомнил всё, что ему только что втирал ЖЖ. То есть, там в штанах тентакли?  
\- Слушай, Жан, ты не пойми неправильно, но можно посмотреть? Я хочу убедиться.  
ЖЖ краснеет, но тянет штаны вниз и действительно, вместо члена у него целый пучок активно шевелящихся розовых тентаклей. Отабек не знает, что делать - орать, блевать, убегать? Он выбирает протянуть руку и легонько потрогать. ЖЖ стонет.  
\- Что ты делаешь, это же мой член!  
\- Я хотел узнать, настоящие ли они, - отвечает Отабек, и начинает краснеть, когда понимает, что только что потрогал член ЖЖ. - Слушай, они что, длиннее стали?  
\- Они растут, чем больше я возбуждаюсь, не задавай такие тупые вопросы! - смущается ЖЖ.  
\- А шевелить ими ты можешь? - у Отабека прошёл первоначальный шок и теперь ему любопытно.  
ЖЖ шевелит. А Отабек вспоминает, как Юра ему рассказал, как нашёл у Кацудона кучу порнухи с осьминогами и спрутами, ужас какой! А вот Отабеку это показалось не таким и ужасным, а теперь так и вообще интересным.  
\- А что ты ими ещё умеешь? - спрашивает он у ЖЖ.  
И ЖЖ ему покажет!


End file.
